Kinky Mares
by Thefault
Summary: Sven lee has been taking shit all his life but what happens when Celestia and Luna see him as a perfect mate to have around especially when its mating season. (My first fanfic please go easy on me)
1. A way to start

**Hey guys this is my first story pls review and favorite and i will be writing chapters every friday. PEACE!-Thefault**

"SVEN LEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

I heard my boss yell my name and right then and there i knew i was going to lose my job.

it ain't my fault i forgot to recheck the companie's inbox.

how rude of me my name's Sven Lee and right now im 18yrs old and already working.I only spent 3 years in college because of my parents passing away and leaving me with almost not enough to feed my little brother charlie or spend more years in college.I'm an average build but a tad bit muscular i have ordinary black hair and wear a hoodie and jeans,right now my current job is being in the mail room of my work place.

I only make $30 dollars a week because of my shitty job at this this dump of a workplace.

my co workers always made fun of me because of my fucking position in the mail room and i would always just shrug it off or ignore them.

"**Well im fucked**"i thought as i passed by the conference room and it didn't help when i saw my boss's assistant Angela with a shit eating grin

I opened the wooden door which had the label "Winchester"

i slowly opened the door to see my boss with the most angriest expression in my entire life.

"DO YOU HAVE ANYTHING TO SAY FOR YOURSELF" right there i was panicking on what to do.

I break easily when it comes to these kinds of situation.

"D-Did i do something wrong?" i said with all the wit and ability to lie which only made him angrier.

"DID SOMETHING WRONG? DON'T PLAY DUMB HERE ". "YOU NEARLY SHUT DOWN THIS BUSINESS WITH YOUR CARELESSNESS".

"WE MISSED THREE GODDAMN WATER BILLS BECAUSE OF YOU NOW WE WON'T HAVE WATER FOR THE NEXT YEAR"

"I'm s-sorry" was all i could think of saying till my boss dropped the F bomb on me.

"YOU'RE FIRED"My boss screamed at me."Pack your things and get out,you no good slacker"

I didn't know what to say so i just walked out his office trying to remember where i went wrong with this.

I packed my stuff which was a picture of me and charlie,a baseball glove my dad gave me and my small radio

"I knew you would get fired eventually you son of a bitch".

I knew that voice anywhere that fucking knife in my side always bringing me down

randy the guy whose been riding my ass for 2 years

"Shut the fuck up" i said with a cold tone and he replied by doing one thing he never did in my entire life.

He gave me a box that said"_To sven,$2500 inside to get ya through the next month"._

_"_Are you fuckin serious".

"It's not for you its for your brother dumbass so at least you can feed the poor little guy"

He walked away after that and flipped me the bird on the way out.

"**Asshole"**I said in my head i grabbed my stuff went to my car that i inherited from my parents i started the engine then i heard

some rustling in there which was keeping my car from starting i opened the hoo of the car to see a dead skunk stuck in engine.

The small fucker smelled worse than when my brother peed all over the T.V.

**"Guess im walkin home".**Then it started raining

"WHEN AM I EVER GONNA GET A BREAK"I shouted at the sky

I was 10 times pissed then i was before now.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

I went to the front door soaking wet and covered in mud

I opened the door went inside and saw my little 7 year old brother watching T.V

"Hi Sven your home early,why are you wet?"I swear he has the cutest voice.

"Nothing you should be concerned about charlie i just had to walk home in the rain."

'Won't you get sick from that?"

"It's nothing really,let's just order dinner"i replied

After 5 hours later

Charlie went upstairs to go to bed and im stuck down here looking for a job through the newspaper

"**Goddamn it my boss just had to fire me.**"My mind was full of hatred for that wrinkly sack of shit winchester

I heard a knock on the door which was strength since it was 1:32 am at the time.

"Who the hell can that be at this hour"

I went for the door which i opened and saw a strange scroll with a symbol on the seal I've never seen before.

I picked it up and opened it.

_Dear Sven Lee,_

_I heard what you said at the office building._

_You want a break?A chance at peace._

_I've watched you for many years now hearing your_

_cries of pain._

_Your parents died and left you with not enough._

_You've been treated badly by your fellow workers._

_You and your brother deserve better than that._

_91472035_

_Dial this number and talk to me._

_Sincerely__,_

_Anonymous_

"**Bullshit**"was all i can say when i saw this letter probably a stalker.

Then i felt a stinging sensation on the top of my head that made me fall to my knees.

"DAMMIT" i yelped in pain

I stood up and looked around to see what hit me then i found another one of those scrolls with a rock attached to it

_This is real, mind you.I can hear everything you say_

_you are a ruffian but my sister was right when she said_

_you looked sexy._

_Your ass will be mine_

_xoxo_

_Anonymous_

That scared me shitless and made me run inside and lock the door.

**Okay i think i should had enough for one night.**i thought.I went upstairs to the bathroom and got undressed and went inside

the shower.i turned it on and felt the warm water brush my skin as i thought about the message given to me by some weird

psycho or stalker.

I got dressed and went to bed

I was just lying there looking up at the ceiling wondering about tomorrow.

then the ceiling became a vortex and sucked me into it as i was lying in bed

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK"

**Sorry if this was all i could write but don't worry more chaps will be realesed just hard writing them**


	2. Where the hell am i?

**Second chapter finally done,this was a lot harder to do than i thought.-Thefault**

Darkness was starting to surround me and to make matters worse my thoughts were starting to get flooded with the mere fact that i might be dead.

I felt helpless and confused of where i was or how i got here either way i hope that this was just a sick fucking joke.

"**Holy shit on a stick,I think im pretty much screwed**"My thoughts were not helping me either,This darkness is something else.

Something that makes you scared and it felt worse than the time my head was shoved up a cow's asshole because of two douchebags that

wanted to have a laugh,because of that i couldn't look at cows the same anymore.

Drifting in this darkness was enough to make a sane man rip his balls off.

"I hope i get out of here soon"i murmured

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

After what it felt like hours i saw a tear of light in the darkness,the best way out of this hellhole was through there.

"OH THANK GOD."with a sigh of relief i started swimming towards the tear,as soon as i entered it i felt my back against a soft surface almost like

a mattress than i heard three muffled voices clear enough for me to understand a little bit off the conversation.

"What do you think it is?"

"I don't know nurse Redheart in all my years i have never seen anything like it before"

"Will he be fine?"

"Well princess twilight with the condition we found him in he should wake up soon"

"Doctor i told you never to call me that."

"Sorry Prin-Twilight."

"He's kinda cute doctor"

"Well cute doesn't mean its safe,I think we should tie him to the bed just in case he's dangerous "

So i'm in a hospital well that explains the beeping im hearing,I'm wondering about that nurse's name

Redheart is a strange name to call someone either that or i turned bat shit crazy.

I tried opening my eyes and they were opening but slowly though.

I started seeing blobs specifically a brown,white and purple one.

"It's waking up nurse Redheart, get ready with the syringe."

My vision was starting to clear up and what i saw almost made me wish i never woke up.

The first thing i noticed was i was that i was tied down to the bed which meant i couldn't move very much or stand up.

And worse i was with a white pony with a medical cross on its flank with a really big needle in its mouth

Oh god i shit my pants whenever someone goes near me with those things.

A brown pony with a doctor's appearance a stethoscope around it's neck

A purple unicorn with wings that had stars or sparkles on its flank i can't really tell.

The last time i recall i hadn't been doing any shrooms.

"Where the hell am i?"I tried asking one of them

The brown one came closer and spoke to me which freaked me out a little.

"You are in Ponyville hospital sir,might i ask and what are you and where are you from?".

"My name's Sven Lee but call me Sven and if you can't already tell i'm male,I'm a Human or Homosapien in the scientific term,I come from a different dimension called earth and from there ponies can't talk"

"Hmm interesting,well my name is Doctor Whooves and right now you are in a state called equestria, these lovely mares behind me are Twilight Sparkle and Nurse Red heart."

They proceed to wave at me but i could have sworn the nurse was giving me a seductive look then again i may be on shrooms.

"Is this a dream?."I really fucking wish this was a dream because my legs were quivering because i knew something bad was gonna happen if i didn't leave soon.

The brown one or "Doctor Whooves" whispered something to Twilight which she whispered to nurse Redheart.

Twilight stepped closer and slapped me in the face which left a hoof mark on my cheek,i have to admit it hurt like a bitch and i was keeping every ounce of my well being from biting her but in my situation where i needed help to get home especially the nurse with a big ass needle i tried to contain myself.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR?"i hissed at her.

"Good you can feel pain so all of this is real."that statement was so rage inducing but again syringe.

"She was also giving me "the look" and whispered something hella nasty in my ear.

"Your so lucky that both of these ponies are here cause if they weren't i would rape the buck out of you."

Then she went back to the pair behind her,she also showed me her vagina or marehood as we call it dripping and winking at me on the way back which indicated she was in heat,that made me kinda puke a little in my throat.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo0000000000000000

**Nurse Redheart Pov:**

The thing or Sven as he prefers to be called just asked a really dumb question but can you blame someone from a different dimension.

Twilight whispered to me that she was gonna slap to the human to make a point that he wasn't dreaming.

The way he shouted at her said it all.

I got ready with the syringe just in case he tries to attack twilight,the syringe in case your wandering contains a highly powerful sleeping agent that could knock anyone right out.

Twilight whispered something in his ear that made him go quiet and scared but i noticed that he was gonna regurgitate but he was stopping himself from doing so.

I was a little jealous of twilight because she got to touch him and there is one thing that i held within myself to make sure i didn't do anything rash that was

My lust for Sven.

Yes i know i just met him but he was just so devilishly handsome and the scent of him brought heat to my loins.

I want him no matter what,he will be my mate and the coming of the mating season made it all possible for me to claim him but the look on twilight's eye meant she wanted him too but i wasn't gonna let that happen,not now not ever.

My mind was hatching a devious plan,a very malicious way for me to taste a bit of what it would be like to have him as a mate especially by how he was strapped down helpless.

Just wait and see Sven,just wait and see.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Sven Pov:**

I don't want this and i would be willing to trade places with anyone right now.

That mare is crazy and i would want to get away from her as soon as possible,I would probably lock myself somewhere just to avoid her.

If i don't get out of this hospital,I'm literally fucked

**Alright that was a lot of fun writing that chapter and i'm happy to say there will be clop in the next -thefault**


	3. Nurse Redheart's bliss

**Hey guys,just gonna say that chaps will be longer than usual just to put more length into them -thefault**

Boredom,boredom was all i could feel after my little talk with doc whooves, after that he went back to ICU with nurse Redheart to care for another patient then twilight said she had things to take care so she went home, thank god for that.

And then there's me,sitting in this room tied to a bed thinking about something to do or remembering past life events that haunted me,seriously the fuck brain why you do dis.

After what felt like a good hour in,i heard a knock on the door.

"Come in"i was surprised to see who was there it was nurse Redheart standing there in the doorway which really made me wonder why she was here wasn't she with doc whooves in ICU

"Nurse Redheart,what are you doing here i thought you were in ICU with doc whooves."i asked.

"Well doctor whooves said that he could handle the patient himself and dismissed me and two other nurses then he asked the rest of the nurses for somepony to volunteer and watch over you,i said i'd do it since nopony else would.

That made sense at least it wasn't someone worse than her,like twilight i swear the mare scares the absolute shit out of me.

"Okay,so what was wrong with the patient,anything major?."

"Well yes and no,he has an STD called crabs,its a sexually transmitted disease that causes the reproductive organ to-"

"WHOA,too much information there sis."I swear if i had to picture that in my head again i would probably wake up in the middle of the night screaming.

Believe it or not i had that disease once, got it from an initiation to get in a fraternity,they made me do unspeakable things to a dog.

It took me a year of therapy for me to ever get past that incident.

"Sorry just letting you know."she said that with a really cute pout and i can't help but love how cute this mare is.

But all of that changed when i saw her pull out that big fucking needle from earlier,the way she looked at me gave me the same feeling twilight gave me when she said the words that still frighten me so.

"Hold still and this won't hurt a bit."

"Why are you gonna stab me with that syringe,i don't need it,well do i,please don't stab me with that."

"Oh no this isn't for medical purposes,this is for me to easily drag you to a place where nopony can see us,it's been so long since i had a rut."

In that particular moment i wasn't sure if she was serious,if she wasn't then this isn't fucking funny but the sensual tone in her voice made me think otherwise.

"Why are you doing this?"if you couldn't tell i was scared out of my fucking mind,but you know in my situation right now who wouldn't

"Time to go night,night Sven."then she started walking towards me with that fucking needle,jesus those things are terrifyingly sharp.

"HELP,HELP,SOMEONE SAVE ME FROM THIS CRAZY HORNY BITCH,I'M ABOUT TO BE RAPED BY HER,PLEASE SOMEONE SAVE ME"i tried yelling as loud as i can for at least someone to hear me.

nurse Redheart just started laughing maniacally worse then those psychopaths i keep watching at the movies,holy shit that just reminded me of the horrors of the movie nightmare on elm street,goddammit now i'm gonna get raped and i won't be able to sleep,thanks a lot brain,thanks a fucking lot.

"No pony can hear you,these walls are soundproof."she sounded entirely worse than twilight.

She slowly injected the needle in my arm causing me to cry out in agony,i could feel the needle slowly tear through my muscles and finally reach my sheer amount of stress was to much for my brain,so just like that i was out like a BRAIN! you failed me again.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I was back in that fucking darkness that almost drove me insane,hey it's still better than getting raped.

But this time it didn't last that long,instead of the tear of light i was expecting, there was a small orb of light floating in the darkness that seemed to get bigger and bigger.

"**Oh hell naw"**i thought,i started swimming away from it because i don't wanna wake up to get raped by some random mare i just met,she's sick in the head.

It just kept getting bigger and bigger till i had nowhere left to go,well i can't keep running away from this,time to grow a pair and face this like a man.

The orb started to engulf my entire body till all i could see was the light inside the orb get brighter.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I started regaining consciousness again but this time it felt like i was suspended by my feet,naked swinging side to side.

I tried opening my eyes but i was too weak from the syringe to even do so,that's why i don't trust nurses.

And the way they say it won't hurt but it will,fucking liars ,this reminds me of the time i went to summer camp as a kid,the nurse had to restrain me because i kept kicking,biting or spiting at her when it was vaccination day,why we needed the shot,i'll never know.

Finally after an hour trying to open my goddamn eyes, they started opening slowly,what the fuck was in that needle.

I saw a white blob,i knew who that fucking whore of a cum guzzling blob was.

nurse Redheart.

My vision started clear up and by the look of it,i was strapped upside down inside some fucking cave that had hooks hanging from them and a table that contained a dildo,a condom and a pair of handcuffs.

Mostly i was worried because i couldn't see where nurse Redheart was.

then i heard a smug perverted voice right beside me.

"Hows it hangin?"

"THAT'S NOT FUNNY YOU HORRIBLE BITCH,I SWEAR I'LL BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF YOU WHEN I GET DOWN HERE"

She seemed unfazed by it and went in front of me.

She was in a leather dominatrix outfit with her hair braided in twos,she was holding a whip in her mouth that had a small piece of metal on the tip.

"That's not a very polite way to speak to your master,you need to be disciplined."I really need to learn to shut my big fat whipped me and boy it fucking hurt worse then the time me and dad had a contest to see who was manlier,we where gonna slap each other with sandpaper wrapped around the palms of our hands.

"Now,are you going to behave?"She was getting ready to whip me again if i didn't answer.

"ALRIGHT,OK,OK,TAKE IT EASY"She smiled and lowered the whip

"That's a good boy"There was one thing i was curious about though.

"Can i ask you a question?."

"What is it slave?."

"How the hell are you talking with that whip in your mouth."That took her a moment to realize that.

"Well i- uh,NEVER MIND."

"Now lets get to the fun."

She dropped the whip and picked something up from the under the table,it was wrapped in a blanket and i wasn't able to identify the object properly.

"I need to mark you first so that another mare can't take you from me."

She took the blanket off of the mysterious object,it was a fucking branding iron with the word "_PROPERTY OF REDHEART_" on the metal

" PLEASE,STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME"goddammit if being hung upside down wasn't already bad enough,now i'm getting branded by this bitch.

"Begging won't help."she then flips it upside down and presses the branding iron on my chest,i begin to feel tears starting to streak down my cheeks from the burning pain in my chest and bloody hell it hurt like a bitch.

I think she also burned my nipples.

When she took the iron away from my body i begin to felt sick in my stomach and god fucking monkey anus it was worse then the time my dad tricked me into drinking a dead fucking deer's urine

I see the word "_REDHEART'S BOY BITCH_" on my chest,if getting kidnapped by this bitch was bad,now i'm getting humiliated and mentally scared for the rest of my life.

"Now slave,you must obey to what i say or else you will be punished severely,understood."

I wanted to scream "FUCK NO,DIE IN HELL YOU ASS LICKING BITCH I HOPE YOU SUFFER AND ROT IN A HOLE."but i said it in my head so no one heard it but me.

"Lick."She demanded and i had no choice but to obey,don't fucking judge me,i was going to get whipped or worse,don't feel sorry for my ass just continue reading.

She positioned herself on top me giving me a good look of her dripping marehood.

I begin licking the clit,slow licks nice and steady then i begin to lick the inside of it,for some strange shit fingering minute there i was enjoying or it was just the drugs she injected in me.

It tasted like candy in there,what did she do shove candycanes in her vagina.

"Oh,yesss"she purred in pleasure,i think i'm gonna vomit out my stomach.

"Now it's my turn"she said in a orgasmic tone,she begins to suck and lick the head,followed by engulfing the entire thing.

I haven't stop licking by the way and to be honest,i think i might run towards a mental hospital after this cause i think i'm gonna go ass fucking crazy.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After what felt like forever,she finally reached her climax.

"YESS,KEEP GOING YOU BUCKING WHORE OF A STALLION,I'M ABOUT TO COME."

My brain and senses kept screaming to stop but i had to,why i don't know.

After one final lick,she reached her climax

She sprayed her juices all over my face and the taste of candy got stronger in my mouth.

But she didn't stop there,she continued bobbing her head up and down,trying to make me cum,well i got news for this bitch that ain't happening.

FUCKING HELL,SHE DID MAKE ME CUM.

She swallowed my entire load without leaving a drop.

"That was fun but i need a break,i'll go take a shower then move you to the bed so we could go at it again."

"Are you just gonna leave me here,where someone can just in?."

"For now,yes" she said walking away with the same fucking psychopathic laugh.

Now was my chance to escape,but i can't do anything swinging upside down like this.

It took me a while to realize that she tied my feet with rope not chains,YES,if i could burn the ropes i'm home free.

I saw the branding iron next to me but was a bit to far away,I tried reaching for it but to my surprise the rope fucking snapped.

Just my fucking luck,my dick also landed on the branding iron, fucking balls are fried,i think i might need some ointment for that.

I covered my mouth to avoid screaming too loud,if she heard me i'm dead.

**"OK,i need to find my clothes then run the fuck out of here and look for help."**i thought to myself

I opened the door where i assumed led upstairs,obviously i climbed up there and opened it to reveal that i was in the kitchen.

She fucking held me hostage in her basement,like some fucking miracle,i saw my clothes on the kitchen counter.

I made my way over there and put on my clothes,yes next stop freedom.

But just like that my luck ran out,i broke a goddamn glass mug and i heard the distant voice upstairs.

"What the?,is somepony there?."

That freaked me out,i began running toward what looked like the living room,i found the front door and ran the fuck outta there.

I was outside and in the streets of ponyville,i kept running away from nurse Redheart's house.

Where i'm going,i don't know and i don't care.

**Finally done,hope you -Thefault**


	4. Friendly faces

**Another chapter on the move,this took a lot longer to go out then it should but it is longer,if you want longer chaps then please write about it by reviewing.**

Running was all i could think about doing in my situation,this was just like the time i was circumcised and was too afraid to have my foreskin removed,why am i thinking about this,GENIUS MOTHERFUCKING BRAIN STRIKES AGAIN.

Anyway.

I was running way too fast for my own good,why,well besides the fact that a very horny mare kidnapped,raped and pretty much tortured me,i was afraid of her finding me and dragging me back to be her fucked up sex slave.

Right now,willpower was what's keeping me going and the fact that she maybe chasing me down with a pair of handcuffs and a whip,yup,running like a maniac and screaming like a girl on her period was the best way to describe what i was doing right now.

I stopped for a little bit to see where i was, that whore can't follow me this far in,i was in the middle of town,just what the cunt licking doctor ordered,i could tell by the big ass fountain placed there,it had a horse wearing a crown in the center and was in good shape,better than the fountain back home,it was really dirty with semen and mold on the sides,that reminds me of another time when the guys from high school made me accidentally eat the semen or cum of the teacher,they apparently snuck some in the mayo of my sandwich,bastard didn't tell me till i finished the entire thing. IN THE NAME OF SATAN'S SHIT COVERED ANUS, WHY THE FUCKING HELL DO I KEEP REMEMBERING THESE THINGS.

"T-This lo-looks like a good place to rest."i mumbled to myself.

I ended up collapsing inside the goddamn fountain,i was too tired from all the damn running i did to the point where i couldn't even lift my hands.

I was obviously soaked if you were too stupid to figure that out.

I swear to god that for a moment there,i thought my hands turned into dildos,the drug that ass penetrating,dog fucking bitch injected was still in full fucking effect.

It costs illusions apparently.

I was starting to see things underneath the water like a talking fish or even David Hasselhoff,i have to stop watching movies about him.

Yup the drug got me higher than the time i climbed mount Kilimanjaro with my dad.

I don't know how long i was inside that fountain,by the time i got out,i was vomiting everywhere.

The white marshmallow pony didn't take too kindly to me vomiting on her hat,it's not my fault it's that shit eating nurse's drug that made me do it.

"y-you uncoof ruffian,i'll make you pay for that"she smacked me to the ground with what appears to be a candle but there was one problem.

"WHY THE FUCK DID YOU HIT ME IN THE BALLS,YOU FAT MARSHMALLOW WHORE."

I felt the hot wax of the candle trail from the head towards the shaft and it hurt worse then the time my god awful teacher "accidentally" spilled acid on my dick causing the damn thing to be limper than a fucking hotdog left inside the back of the fridge for a month.

I never spoke to him ever again after that,mainly because everyone kept calling me limp dick Svenny.

I ended up jumping back into the fountain leaving a smiling white bitch of a pony walking away to walk away,if that cunt licker tries to do that again,i'll tear her spine right through her vagina and vomit down her anus.

I got out of the goddamn fountain again and took another good look around.

"**Okay,i need to find a place to stay until i could find a way to get back home" **the plan i thought of was gonna have to do for now.

Hey,it's better than getting raped again or worse.

I began walking down the street with a new plan of action in my head.

Nothing special happened while i was walking,just a couple ponies whispering behind my back and me staring at the old cobblestone trail.

The summer breeze i felt was starting to relax me and calm my nerves,too bad it can't stay forever.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Nurse Redheart Pov:**

I went out of the shower to see a broken cup on the floor and the basement door open.

That could only mean one thing

Sven has escaped and is probably still on the move,i must find him before he reports me to the authorities and has me arrested.

**"When i find you Sven,i will make sure that you won't escape my rape cave again."**I thought to myself

Not to mention that heat season has taken it's toll on me,the time of year where stallions in ponyville and other small rural places with a small male population go and hide out while mare go on the hunt for one they can call there mate.

What they don't know is it is very painful for us mares and the fact that we are overly filled with lust.

If Sven thinks he can run and escape,he's got another thing coming.

I will claim him as my mate before that bucking whore of a mare twilight does.

Sven should not have gotten far,unless he gave himself a death wish and ran into the everfree forest.

He's still probably in town,that gives me a lot of town to track that sexy son of a bitch down.

Just wait and see Sven,just wait and see.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Sven** **Pov:**

After what felt like five fucking hours walking,someone finally grew a pair and said hi to me,good it was already starting to get dark.

"Um,hello there stranger."I stopped to look at her and she appeared to be a teal unicorn with the same color mane but lighter,with a single white streak on it.

"Do you need any help sir."I wasn't too sure if i should talk to her or just keep walking on,but i was really desperate for shelter and had to accept.

"Yes,do you know a place where i can stay for a little bit."There had to be an abandoned building or a house or anything i can take shelter in.

"There is room for you in my home but first things first,what's your name."

"Sven Lee but you can call me Sven,homo sapient or-."

"Human,got it jack."I was a bit surprised at he answer there,i didn't now she knew what a human is.

I thought that all the damn ponies thought were that i was just a retarded monkey that found a magic mushroom and ate it and turned out like this.

"Lyra Heartstrings,call me Lyra."

"How do you know what i am Lyra?,most folks here look at me as if i was a drunk ass monkey."

"I study anthropology or the study of humans,i always knew they were real but everyone called me crazy."

"So how far is this place of yours?"I asked with a bit of glee.

"Not far from here,it'll only take like a 5 minute walk."I begin to walk with her along side me.

It's been a while since i was able to find friendly company that didn't want to get in my pants,like that one time in high school the jocks stuffed a frankfurter or a hotdog in my pants and released the school's mascot on me,it started biting what it thought was the hotdog when in fact it was my penis and then the girl calmed the dog and sent those jock away,good times.

"We're here Sven"i looked at it and it was a standard house that looked like an apartment.

"Wait here."Lyra knocks on the door and a cream colored pony opened the door and immediately slammed it right in my face as soon as she saw me.

Talk about keeping your shitty fucking manners.

"Bonbon,it's fine he's with me"she opens the door slowly and asks her.

"What is that thing right beside you."i was getting a bit pissed off of this stupid goddamn mare's attitude,if not for my situation i would tear her a new asshole.

"This is Sven,he'll be staying with us for a little bit and he my friend is a human."

"B-But humans don't exist"

"And your wrong"I replied causing her to look a bit surprised at me

"Can you give us a minute mister Sven"I nodded.

I begin to hear muffle voices yelling at each other,i place my ear against the door and sure enough,they were talking about me.

"We don't know if that thing outside is dangerous Lyra,for all we know,it might try to eat us in our sleep."

"Relax Bonnie,i checked him he's perfectly fine."

"Lyra,how can i trust you with this,if you can't even pick up a simple chocolate delivery."

"HEY,it ain't my fault a timber wolf jumped out and ate them all."

"No Lyra,you ate them all,i caught you red hoofed with the bucking chocolate on your face."

"The chocolate was too good can you blame me,look just give him a chance Bonbon and he won't disappoint you."

"*sigh*,alright but just one chance,if he tries anything i'll ship him off to the zoo."

If it wasn't for my damn patience,i would have fucking broke the door down and rip her anus right through her fucking vagina then shove it down her throat.

Offended wasn't much of a word to describe what i was feeling right now.

Goddamn mare and her fucking attitude,it's enough to make a sane man go ape shit crazy on her ass.

"Alright Sven,go right on in."i proceed to enter inside,it was just simple apartment complex nothing special,everything is where it's supposed to be.

The cream colored mare or Bonbon was looking a bit too close at me,in other words she was invading my personal space.

"Mind stepping back ma'm." i said to her,that got her to back off for a little bit.

"Sorry about my roommate's behavior,she just doesn't trust you."

"I can see that." as if it wasn't obvious enough.

She began to lead me up the stairs and stopped by the door of the room.

"These is where you'll be staying,take some time to settle down and make yourself right at home, if you need me,i'll be downstairs."

"Lyra"She looked at me

"Yes?"

"Thank you"she walked downstairs blushing a shade redder than a tomato.

I set myself down on the bed and rested for a little bit.

I feel my chest to see if the branding was still there and sure enough it was.

That fucking rapist will pay for this,i'll make that shit eating excuse for a whore wish she was never born.

I got up and asked Lyra where the bathroom is and took a shower.

I stunk of female ejaculation and sweat,it was nice soaking in that shower,feeling the water brush against my skin in the best of ways.

The only shampoo she got was something called _Coat shine,_i just decided to use,it's better than nothing.

I got out and looked at the branding that anus dwelling bitch gave me in the mirror,it was bigger than a fucking 12 inch pizza.

I put my clothes on and headed downstairs for a bite to eat.

"Oh,you're here,great i just finished fixing dinner."

It looked like a salad for each of us,finally i can eat after 7 hours walking.

The rest of the meal was just silent,Bonbon went upstairs leaving the both of to finish."

After i was done i said thank you again and went upstairs for some rest.

"Hey Sven"i looked turned around before i could open the door.

"I'm sorry for calling you dangerous and threatening to send you to the zoo."Bonbon apologizing to made me feel better.

"Hey,its just dust wind,no need to worry."she smiled at me.

I went to bed a prepare myself for a new day.


	5. Charlie lee's lost

**This chapter took forever to make but i hope you enjoy,rate and review-thefault.**

I was finally having a bit of piece to myself for once in my shitty fucking life without anyone causing me any problems that are heavier than the time i was in summer camp,the campers though it was so fucking hilarious to shove a goddamn pine cone up my ass,WHY DOES MORE OF THIS SHIT STILL CRAWL IN MY FUCKED UP BRAIN,THANK YOU AGAIN YOU LITTLE SHIT EATER.

Sleep was one of the things i enjoyed very much,mostly because it gives me a reason not to talk to any of these skull fucking, shit eating idiots.

Eventually i had to wake up and have some breakfast,i think Lyra is cooking something with cinnamon and sugar.

I went downstairs and sat on the dining table with Bonbon.

"Morning,sleepyhead."Lyra's voice was one of the things that relaxed me during hard times.

"Morning"She placed a plate full of pancakes in front me then poured the syrup.

"**At least it's better than the fucking god awful cockroaches,i've been living on,fucking nurse Redheart and her cunt smelling basement."**i thought to myself.

No one spoke while we were eating,good,i hate having to socialize about my fucked up past.

"So Sven,how was your life before you got here."

Spoke too soon.

"Well,i can describe it all in one word,awful,i had a low paying job and i lived in an apartment that was unsafe and convicted,my parents passed away when i was 18 and left me with a really low amount of money,i had to drop out of college after that,one thing's for sure it was enough to have kept me and my brother aliv-."

Then the sudden realization hit me,i was panicking worse then the time i pet a chipmunk even though the sign said "_Don't pet the animals_",the fucking chipmunk jumped and bit my nuts,i ran around while the people around just kept laughing at me,Shit eating,cunt lickers,wait,why the fuck am i thinking about this when my brother could possibly be dead."_  
_

"OH SHIT,MY FUCKING BROTHER."i yelled

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Charlie POV:**

**2 Hours after Sven's transportation to equestria**

I heard a small noise downstairs while i was trying to sleep,it could be a scary burglar or a zombie but one things for sure i'm staying under the covers.

I was really scared and jumpy but i remembered what Sven said to me once,when i was scared during a thunder storm.

"Don't be afraid charlie,it's just a little bit of noise,stay strong and be the brave little soldier i know you are."

I went downstairs with my winnie the pooh flashlight and my teddy bear.

I looked in the living room and saw nothing that looked like a zombie ware clown.

Next,i looked in the kitchen and saw the same thing,nothing.

I noticed that the light was open in the study room,probably my big brother.

I looked inside the room and saw something that scared me into running upstairs.

It was a tall horse figure with a horn and wings,it was blue and had a scary look.

It looked right at me and made me run upstairs.

"Wait child,we are not a threat,heed ye footsteps."

It even talks weird,i ran upstairs to Sven's room and locked the door.

"Sven,i saw a monster in the study room,go and beat it up,where are you,sven,SVEN."

My brother was not in his room or the bathroom.

I have to stay strong and make sure that the monster can't get me.

Suddenly i heard knocking on the door,if that monster wants to gobble me up then she can forget it.

"Child,open the door and let us in." I've read about this stuff,i won't open the door and let the monster get me.

"Nope,not on all the hairs on my chinny chin chin."

I saw a bright light in front of me and right there standing was the monster.

"PLEASE DON'T EAT ME,I'M TOO CHEWY."i was covering my eyes.

"Clam thy self,we are not danger,for we are here for thee."

I removed my hands from my eyes and saw the same figure but this time,it wasn't as scary.

"W-where's my brother?."

"We known were he has gone and we can take thee to him but ye must trust in us."

"O-okay"the horse thing smiled at me,her smile is scarier than Sven's movies i keep finding.

"Tell us child,what is thy name."

"My name's Charlie miss horse."she frowned at my statement,i guess calling her miss horse was a bit rude.

"Our name be Luna,we are a princess and our purpose here is to retrieve thee and take you to a better place with your brother."

This was the scariest and happiest thing that has ever happened to me,not sure if i should trust her but just like what my brother Sven says SCREW IT.

"Okay,how to we get there princess Luna."

"Come closer child."I hesitated a bit and finally went beside her and laid a hand on her hoof,it was softer than the blanket mommy gave me.

Her horn began to glow and engulf me in her magic.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Sven Pov:**

I was in deep shit right now,no,not just deep shit,A huge fucking mountain of shit and menstruation.

If it wasn't obvious enough,i was motherfucking panicking.

"I NEED TO FIND CHARLIE,DON'T WORRY CHARLIE,YOUR BROTHA IS COMIN."with that said,i dash out the fucking door to find him.

I need to keep moving,Charlie maybe dead and well i don't want to see him do just THAT.

"FUCK YOU,YOU STUPID ASS LEGS,KEEP MOVING AND STOP GETTING TIRED,ASS SHITTING CALVES."i screamed while still making a mad dash with Lyra and Bon bon on my tail.

**Sorry if that took longer and it's shorter than i said it would be but i need motivation guys to write longer chapters by you guys reviews and rating,**

**PEACE,thefault**


	6. Finding what is lost

**This story is a lot of fun to write and i hope you guys like it so far,if you want more,pls tell me by reviewing.**

Running was all I've been doing for the past 3 days and frankly i'm getting really tired of it.

My pussy ass,shit crawling,anal dwelling,legs were so tired that i collapsed near the end of town with everyone staring at me like i just escaped a mental asylum.

I couldn't go any further,not with that fucking branding i still have on my chest,fuck you nurse Redheart you sack of shit i'm gonna rip your spine out your anus when i find you.

Bonbon and Lyra finally caught up and saw me lying on the ground.

"M-mind telling us what just happened back there."Lyra again with her sassy attitude,goddammit it's like listening to my mom when i accidentally swallowed one of her tampons,WAIT,why the fuck did i just think that.

"Yeah,why'd ya run"It took me a while to get myself off the ground,my legs felt like they were stuck up a dinosaur's anus.

"My brother is still back home and i'm stuck here with no way back,dammit,he's just 7 years old,he can barely ride his bike or go use the bathroom by himself at night,that's why i ran,so i can find a way home."

Charlie was the only family i had,i couldn't let him die a horrible motherfucking death.

"Okay,calm down,there's no point in panicking if you don't tell us what he looks like."she's right there is no point,sassy and smart,just like my mom.

"He has blond hair,a little plain green t shirt and a pair of cargo shorts."

"Oh,is this him?."Lyra and i faced Bonbon and she showed us a picture in the newspaper she had,where in the name of a goat's penis did she find that,when she was chasing me she didn't have no newspaper.

I couldn't believe my eyes,my brother is standing next to a tall white horse with wings and a horn,the title of the article was read"_Princess brings creature back from another dimension".__  
_

I have never felt a bigger sign of relief in my entire life,Charlie's safe and that's all that matters to me.

"SWEET RAPTOR JESUS,HE'S ALIVE,THANK YOU BONBON,I FUCKING LOVE YOU."i hugged her really tight.

"Y-your welcome Sven,please let go,i can't breath."i had to let her go eventually or she would have suffocated,i'm just that strong,i guess.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Charlie's**** Pov:**

I was brought to her bedroom after our little chat,she lead me to a door that was way to big for an ordinary person to open.

The only reason i went with her is to find my big brother,i need to find a way to escape first.

Princess Luna told me to follow her and stay close,i still don't trust her,if she tries anything i'm running.

I hesitated a bit before she gave me a reassuring smile,the mare really knows how to calm me down.

We walked along a really long hallway with guards posted at every nook and cranny of the place,this is gonna be a lot harder than i thought

I really needed to know where i was,if i'm gonna find Sven,i need to know where i am first.

"Where are we princess"i asked

"We are in the castle of canterlot dear child,where i rule along side my sister,there is no need to for thee to fear for nothing here will cause you any harm." She placed a wing on my hand and we continued walking through the hallway,i don't know what is it about her but i somehow feel safe around her.

We entered the dining room,which meant that's where these things ate,i'm not sure if they where gonna eat me or not but either way i am not going in there

On the table was sitting a white horse that also had the features Luna had except she was white, when she stood up,she was a lot taller than Luna.

She came closer,which made me feel like panicking a bit but i had to stay strong.

"Who's this little one Luna?"she was a lot bigger than me and just the sight of her terrifies me.

"This is Sven's brother Charlie,i brought him here just like you asked."

"Little one,tell my sister thy name."Princess Luna said to me in a comforting motherly tone.

"M-my name's charlie" I was still scared of her,Sven told me never to talk to strangers but this time i have to disobey

"Well hello there charlie,aren't you just the cutest thing,i'm princess Celestia and i hope you have a good time here in the castle."She lifted me up and gave me a really tight hug.

"Mind if i take a picture." we turn our heads to see a pony dressed in a brown coat,a hat with a piece of paper in it like most photographer's hats,holding a camera.

"No,go ahead."

I was forced to smile with the princesses while he took the picture.

"Thank you,i'll be on my way now."He left me a the two princesses together.

"Come charlie,let's talk about things over tea and cake."Well,i can't argue with that besides cake is my favorite.

We started talking about the usual stuff,experiences,family memebers and what not but that didn't distract me from my main goal.

"Excuse me princess Celestia."

"Yes?"

"Do you know where my brother is?"

I really hope he isn't dead,he's the only one i can count on in my entire life,he's like a dad i never had.

She stood up and and walked towards Luna and whispered something in her ear.

"Charlie,can you give us a minute."

"Sure"this was my chance to escape and i wasn't gonna waste it.

I'm not sure what's going on and frankly i don't care but i can't stay here much longer than i should,if i'm here so should Sven,i'm leaving to go look for him,even if it means escaping.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Celestia Pov:**

I cannot believe the insolence of my sister,i gave her one job,ONE JOB,yet she couldn't even accomplish it.

"Do you have any idea,where he is Luna."I said in a worried tone.

"I don't, Tia the letter you told me to send was embed with an advanced transportation spell that only you and mother can master,did you set the coordinates correctly,because if you didn't,he could be anywhere in Equestria."

"Then we must find him before somepony else claims him,heat season is almost here and the urges are getting stronger and stronger everyday."

"I know but what can we do to make sure we find him."

"In due time luna,it's still a week away,we have to take care of his brother first."

We exit the room to reveal that charlie was not there,this wasn't good.

"Charlie where are you,charlie,CHARLIE."

"Luna alert the guards,we can't let him slip away,he can get hurt or worse."

"Yes tia,"

She dashed out of the room and into the guards quarters.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Sven Pov:**

Here we are back at Lyra's place minutes later after my little incident,they made sure that i got plenty of rest after i collapsed of exhaustion,i am so fucking grateful for what Bonbon and Lyra did for me for past couple days,just like the time i fell of the swing and face planted into a pile of horse shit with my mouth open,luckily my mom was there with mouthwash and some bandages,it took me four weeks to scrub of the smell off,another shitty gorilla fucking memory that still cum eatingly finds it's way towards my brain."

"So where is he Bonbon"again i need to find him,i'm the only one he can call family.

"He's in canterlot,the princesses have him so i think you won't be able to get him that easily." mainly i don't care what the cost was,i needed to get him back,one way or another.

I just have to find a way to get on the train without running into nurse Redheart.

it's too dangerous with that whore nurse Redheart running around looking for me,that fucked up,anus sniffing,penis engulfing,shit humping,psychopathic mare,if she even tries to come near me,i'll stab her fucking pussy.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter,pls rate and review,i got really tired after -thefault**


	7. Train rides and the not so great escape

**Here you go guys,i hope you enjoy this extra long chapter,Another rape scene will befall on Sven next chapter-thefault**

I woke up really early in the morning and headed downstairs to fix myself some breakfast and hopefully get to the train station unscratched

This shit we were gonna fucking pull was not going to be easy with nurse Redheart and all.

I hope we make it to there without seeing that bitch,just the taught of her makes my ass explode with anger.

I sat down in one of the small chairs that barely held me up and tried my best not to fall back asleep.

"We're up early today i see." i hope she doesn't pull the early bird catches the worm shit with me and yes,Lyra is sassy like that

"Well,we are going to canterlot,so i decided to get ready while i was up and at it."I said in a tired tone.

I was still really goddamn tired with what happened yesterday and i didn't get much sleep because the bed they gave me was too small.

That thing was meant to for ponies and not ass fucking,penis sucking humans.

In the end i had to force myself awake to make sure that i wasn't dozing off on the dining room table.

"You sure your ready for the trip Sven,you don't look like you got much sleep."

In my situation i would fuck the grossest,fattest,slobbiest creature in the world just to find Charlie.

"Yeah,don't worry about me,i just need some coffee."I stood up and walked over towards the counter to make myself a cup of joe.

I just hope i don't drop it though,that's the last thing i need.

I sat back down on the tiny ass chair meant for smurfs and began enjoying the fresh cup.

Lyra placed a plate full of sliced apples in front of me,it's better than the damn food i have back home,fucking stale,moldy biscuits.

Eating the moldy biscuits reminded me of the time i accidentally licked a cat's anus,how you ask,well it took place in summer camp again,when i had to do it as a way to prove that i was fearless but ended getting laughed at by everyone,they gave me a second name,it was cat butt boy,more of my fucked up past working it's demented pussy shitting legs into my head.

The apples were really juicy,reminds me of mom's apple pie.

Bonbon went downstairs and she looked like she spent the night in a goddamn blender while an octopus was raping her.

"Morning guys,sorry i'm a bit late to the party."i waved at her and continued devouring the apples."

The rest of the meal was just us talking about random ass shit that sometimes made no fucking sense.

Up until one fucking topic,this was really getting uncomfortable.

"Sven,do you have a special somepony."I have no idea what that fucking meant,I'm not sure if Bonbon was joking or not.

"What do you mean?"I was confused as fuck

"You know a marefriend."Lyra finally spelled it out for me,I haven't been with a girl in my entire life.

"No,i don't have one,for that matter i haven't been with a girl in forever,why do you want to know."

"Yeah Bonnie,why"I could see Lyra blushing redder than a tomato dipped in ketchup,so it is true.

"N-no,why would you think that Lyra,i don't have a crush on Sven."

We just laughed at Bonbon's statement.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Charlie Pov:**

Escaping wasn't as easy as i thought it would be.

I've been running for a whole freaking hour and i've passed the kitchen like three times.

"There's gotta be a way out of here somewhere" I mumbled to myself,i don't want to be locked in a room,how else am i gonna find Sven.

Suddenly i hear clacking of hooves,by the sound of it there must be five or six of them,crud,they must be looking for me.

I'm panicking again,i was looking everywhere for an open window or something,then like a miracle i came across a window that had a tree next to it.

It was close enough for me to climb down and run away but the only problem was the glass,if i try breaking it with my hands,i'll get seriously hurt.

I remembered my winnie the pooh flashlight was really hard and couldn't break easily,it was just enough to break the window and still work.

"**Here goes nothing**"I thought.

I threw it as hard as i could and sure enough,it made a really loud crashing sound.

"It came from over there."I hear the clacking of hooves get louder and louder,they were getting closer and if i didn't hurry up,i'd be back to square one.

I reach for one of the branches of the trees and began to cross it slowly,it was a really long way down,one wrong move and it's goodbye for me.

I reached the middle part of the tree and proceed to climb down rather slow.

I finally reached the ground,sweet sweet ground,believe me i'm not gonna do that again.

My winnie the pooh flashlight's gone,that sucks."

I was close to the main entrance but dove into the bushes when i saw a white figure pass by.

Princess Celestia was looking for me,i can't let her see me,if she does i won't be able to outrun her,i was only seven years old after all.

"CHARLIE,CHARLIE,WHERE ARE YOU BABY,I'M NOT MAD,I PROMISE,I JUST WANT TO SPEAK WITH YOU."

She was calling out my name,her voice may be sweeter than candy but i'm not falling for it.

I bumped my hand into a hard object next to me and sure enough it was a rock next to me,might be a way to distract her.

I grab the rock and tossed it by the tree on the other side of the gate,causing her to walk towards it.

"I think i found you Charlie,our game of hide and seek is over"

Good,good,now i walk out the gate unnoticed.

Everything was going smoothly,i was able to make my way out the gate and walk the cobblestone streets.

That is until i stepped on a twig.

The guards flying overhead heard the noise and quickly spotted me.

"We got him,go tell the others blade,we don't want him slipping away again."

I started running as fast as my little legs could take me,at this rate i'd be caught in less than two seconds.

I make a sharp turn to an alley and made my way to town square.

I stop and look around for a faster way to get out of here and was slowly losing hope.

until

I see a wagon filled with hay and two mares pulling it,i dove into the hay without a sound.

The guards overhead looked around still trying to find me but i was already on my way outta here.

"BUCK,we lost him,the little blighter might be anywhere."

They proceeded to fly away

All according to plan.

That is until two minutes later,i was still inside the hay cart and was moving away from town square.

or at least that's what i thought.

i noticed a large iron fence in front of me and the taught of me being taken back to the castle was coming back.

But i shrugged it off,after all what would the princesses want with a cart full of hay.

I wish i made a better choice than this hay cart,it went to a full stop and the hay was dumped out of the cart by the stallion in front of me

I fell to the ground but wasn't hurt though.

I stood up and dusted myself off and looked up to see where i was.

Oh no,i was back to the dang castle with princess Luna staring at me with a look of disappointment.

I looked behind me to see that the cart wasn't being pulled by two mares but the guards themselves.

"Did you really think we didn't notice you jump into this cart"One of them said in a victorious tone.

"Will there be anything else princess?"

"No,you may resume as you were.."

She used her magic to grab me by the ear and drag me back to castle.

"I see that i was a fool to trust you that easily,you're coming with me mister."

What is she,my mom.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Sven Pov:**

I went to take a shower after breakfast and remembered that i needed new clothes,my old ones started to smell like shit dipped in cat piss.

After that i went up to Lyra's room to help her pack,mare has a lot of things,trust me,i've seen her closet.

I stopped by the door and opened it without knocking,who the fuck cares if it was rude.

I saw,well let's just say what i saw made heat quickly go up to my cheeks.

She was holding a pair of handcuffs,in this case hoofcuffs,a whip and a dominatrix mask.

"What in the name of satan's screaming ass penetrating goat are you doing?"

This was beyond awkward,i mean catching her with this shit was more awkward than the time i ran into a naked homosexual hobo,i couldn't sit down normally for a week after what that bastard did to me.

My sudden appearance made her quickly stuff the provocative items in her suitcase.

"U-um nothing,i promise you,i'm not hiding anything."

I sneezed loudly

"Sorry,i'm allergic to bullshit."Yeah,now it's my turn to be the sassy one.

"F-fine,i was packing these because heat season was closing in and i wanted to use these on a stallion i had my eyes on for a while."

That was way too personal and well i wanted to know more,fuck you,you anal dwelling butt plug of a brain.

"So,who is it?"

"You promise,not to tell anypony."

I raised a hand up to my chest.

"I promise"

"Alright,it's this really sexy stallion named chocolate glaze,He works at Joe's doughnuts in canterlot,i've had an eye on him for so long and maybe this time i might claim him as my mate."

I personally don't care who she wants,as long as it isn't me than it's fine.

"So anyway,you need any help with that."

She just smiled and i started helping pack

**2 hours later**

The walk towards the train station was nice and relaxing,best of all,no sign of nurse bitch face anywhere,can this day get any better.

We stopped at the register and the lines weren't as long as i though they were gonna be.

This is gonna be a really fucking amazing day,i could tell.

"Alright,you two take a seat and i'll be back with the train tickets"

"alright Lyra,if you anypony needs me i'll be over by the snack bar."than she walked away,just as i was about to join her,i was stopped by Lyra

"Take this just in case,you see that mare you're afraid of"then she handed me a small pocket knife.

Remember when i said i was gonna stab that ass eating,cum guzzling,shit licker's pussy,well now's my chance.

I walked over to the bench Bonbon was at and took a seat right next to her.

She was too busy eating her hay fries to even notice me there.

On that note i decided to take a some of the fries from Bonbon.

As soon as i tried to grab one,she growled at me,alright bitch i won't mess with your shit.

Minutes later Lyra finally arrived with the train tickets,I always had a bad experience with trains,just like the time,my friends dared me to stick my dick out the window,Anyway long story short,there was a hot cast iron bar and again not only did it hit my penis but the intense pain and the burning made me think otherwise of ever doing that again,memories like these,they just fucking get to you,i hope this is the last time this ever happens.

We headed over to the other side of the train station and waited for the train.

As soon as it arrived,i caught a glimpse of a motherfucking shit fingering,asshole sniffing shit for brains i never wanted to see again.

Nurse Redheart,motherfucking bitch is still looking for my ass.

But to my surprise she didn't walk anywhere near me,instead she went and sat on a bench to wait for someone.

I think this day is turning out great,no,not just great,but Chuck Norris fighting Bruce Lee on top of Megatron on the goddamn deathstar awesome.

The train arrived and i saw ponies go in and out of the train.

It wasn't on the way to our stop,so we had to wait for the next one,cunt swallowing train schedules.

Then i noticed a Big orange stallion head out with a small yellow filly beside him go over to where Nurse redheart was,it looks like she was so happy to see her.

I don't know about what that bitch is up to but believe me when i tell you,i just hope they leave me the fuck out of it.

Again for some reason,mainly because the universe hates me and wants to see me suffer and squirm like a goddamn worm stuck in someone's anus,made that bitch go towards me and try to start shit.

Lyra and Bonbon saw her coming and what they did was really unexpected,Bonbon walked away,Lyra said to me to give her another chance and went over to Bonnie.

This slut stops in front of me and stares up at me.

"U-um,hey Sven."

I'm giving this bitch three fucking seconds before i cut her up a new one.

"What in the name of Satan's dirty cunt hole,do you possibly want?"I said in an almost angered tone

"I just came over to say,i'm s-sorry for what i put you through."

So your telling me this bitch knocks me out,hangs me by my feet,makes me lick something that tasted terribly worse then a dead rat that was in a homeless chick's ass and she just expects me to forgive her just like that.

"Do you fucking expect for me to say yes and pretend that it never happened"

She was frightened by my tone but she just couldn't walk away,when i say this bitch is stubborn,i fucking mean it.

"Listen Sven,what i've done may be unforgivable but i was in heat and i wasn't able to think straight,for buck's sake, why did you think i never came running after you when you left,i thought about it but that was just the heat cycle getting to me,so i stayed home and never went out."

Well i can't argue with that,i mean,i ain't no heartless bastard,she may be a bitch but i can see how serious she is,so i'll cut her some slack.

"Let me cut you a deal,if i accept your apology,you have to promise me that i'll never hear from you again,i don't want to ever see you,i don't want to talk to you and i don't want to ever know you exist."

With that she nodded and left.

The Train to canterlot finally arrived,Bonbon and Lyra went in took their seats but there was one thing i had to do before i left.

I walked over to nurse Redheart and punched her in the back of the head.

I ran like hell to the train and saw how she started screaming out what sounded like cursing.

I opened and sticked my head out the window

"TAKE THAT BITCH,NOW WE'RE EVEN,SO FUCK YOU AND YOUR BASEMENT."

The train started rolling out of here with both Bonbon and Lyra laughing their heads off.

The feeling of pissing someone off,brings me great joy.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Charlie Pov:**

After the whole fiasco with me trying to break free,they locked me in a room with like five guards posted by the door.

seriously Princess Luna has been nagging me for over an hour,come on i know what i did was wrong but it's not possibly enough to deserve this

"AND DON'T THINK I'LL EVER TRUST YOU LIKE THAT AGAIN,IF YOU WANT MY TRUST,YE MUST EARN IT BACK,UNDERSTOOD."

"O-okay,i'll never do it again,just please stop yelling at me."

Finally she stopped,i thought that mare wasn't ever going to shut up.

Wow,i never knew she could be that scary when she was angry.

She left the room and locked the door.

I started looking around for another way out of here but nothing here was good enough to climb through or even crawl out of.

After ten minutes of looking around,i decided to rule this room out because nothing here can be used to escape.

I need a new plan of action,cause really i got nothing.

Then the thought hit me like a truck,on the way over to the kitchen,i saw a vent that the chefs use to get garbage out,that maybe another way out.

If your wondering why i didn't take it as my first option to escape,gross things like that gives me the willies.

But first i have to place step one of my plan of action.

"Hey is anyone there,please i need to do something important."

Then one of the guards opened the doors

"What is it child,speak"

"I need to use the bathroom"

The guard huffed and asked two guards to accompany me to the restroom.

We stopped by the door and the guard told me to make it quick,the bathrooms here are bigger than my room,i mean this thing is enough to fit twenty people.

I started looking around for an alternate exit but first i had to go pee,when i said i had to go,i really meant it.

I noticed a vent on the top side corner next to the shower but the only problem was it was too high.

"Dang"i thought

I tried looking for another way out but the only thing that i could really use was the vent.

So i slid the curtains to the side and went inside the tub,i saw that the soap was on a small container build in the wall.

I could use that to mantle myself up to the vent,i place my hand up to the container but immediately fell down,dang soap.

"Are you alright in there?"The guard asked.

"E-er i'm fine."I grabbed the soap and placed it on the side of the tub.

I hoisted myself up and planted my foot on the container while my hands where holding the grafting of the vent.

Good thing it was rusty,it gave me enough strength to tear it out of the wall.

I placed it near the tub and proceeded to climb into the vent.

I crawled through room after room and what i thought was nothing i heard a sudden creaking sound,i crawled forward and there it was again

I tried crawling faster to avoid whatever that was but the most terrible thing happened.

The grafting under me collapsed.

I fell down and thought that i would end up with a serious head concussion but i landed on a really soft and big bed."

The room was blue with a balcony on the other side,presumably Luna's room.

I heard someone coming,so i got up and hid under the bed.

I saw her blue hooves cross over to where the grafting landed.

"What on earth could have made this,must have been rats."then she walked over to the balcony and did what i thought was impossible,she raised the moon.

I got up from under the bed and opened the door really quietly.

Good thing there weren't any guards outside Luna's room.

I snuck through the corridors and made sure that no one was around.

I saw the kitchen and went inside,i was crouched behind the counter while the chefs were busy making dinner.

I was able to see the trash shoot across the room,i just need a distraction first.

I grabbed the wind up mouse i still had in my pocket and let it run across the floor.

It caused utter destruction across the room with all the cooks screaming,while the frenzy was going on i was able to get to the trash shoot.

I slid myself down the vent and sure enough i ended up in the dumpster outside.

I think i need to shower ten times after this,i climbed out and boy i smelled worse then a toilet after Sven uses it.

I wasn't home free yet,i was still inside the gates of the castle.

I'm was too lazy to think of a plan so i just climbed it.

The spikes on top weren't as effective as they thought.

Suddenly i heard a scream in the distance and i made my way out of here.

**Hope you enjoyed,remember rate and review,if you have suggetions,pm me :)).PEACE-thefault**


	8. Trouble in paradise

**Hey guys,my problems finally got solved sorry if it took longer but can you blame me,well back to work-thefault **

I'm really starting to regret running away from that castle.

First off,i'm really freaking hungry,second,it's getting really cold out,if keep this up,i might actually die.

But i can't stop now,not when i'm so close to getting out of this city.

I have one thing that keeps me moving and that's Sven

He always told me to never give up and to never surrender to heavy burdens.

Even one time a parrot bit his testicle and he may have cried for half an hour but still he was able to drive to the hospital.

Poor Sven,even a picture of the bird would scare his pants off.

So anyway,i was making my way through the middle of town and saw that i was halfway near the train station.

I decided to stop and sit down near a building called Glaze's treats and wonders.

It's been a while since i've seen a pretty decent bakery unlike the ones we have on earth.

I sat down on the ground and made myself comfortable.

I was panting like a dog and was getting really sleepy real fast.

I thought about my plan of wasn't really that much smart.

If i was gonna board a train,i needed to pay for a ticket.

Walking out of town isn't a good idea either,i'm really thirsty and who knows what kind of things i might find out there.

I wasn't really in that much shape to move anyway.

My drowsiness was getting worse and worse till i finally felt my eyes slowly closing.

I tried to stay a wake but couldn't,the exhaustion of running a mile and a half away from the castle was draining me fast.

Till i finally fell asleep.

So much for the will to keep moving.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**SvenPov:**

This day just became the best goddamn day in my entire life.

I fucking got my revenge on that slimy cunt snake Redheart,serves that bitch right.

I figured out where my brother is.

And i stumbled into an all you can eat dessert bar.

Life just keeps getting better and better,funny,a while back things were taking a turn for the worst,glad that's over.

So anyway,i was on my way to the bedroom cart (i don't fucking know what they're called) till i heard a thud on the right of the train.

I was at the dessert buffet when this happened,no one was around at the time.

Sounds like someone slammed onto the side of the cart,i'm not sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing.

I wasn't gonna taking any chances with what just happened to me recently,i hope whatever that shit eating,monkey fucking,dickhead doesn't decide to come after me.

I made my way towards the window of the cart and looked outside to see what made that noise.

Nothing,absolutely nothing was out there.

Could've just been a bird,i don't fucking know.

Before i could even close the window,i saw something in the corner of my eye,it looked like a black figure but who knows.

I closed the window and made my way out of the cart room,i ain't staying to see what fucked up,anal adventuring,rhino humping,shit eater that might go through that window sill.

I placed my hand on the handle but was immediately struck back by an unknown force.

The impact of the hit caused me to fall on my ass,it hurt worse than a bitch.

I was a little disoriented but was able to turn my head to see what hit me.

I wish i hadn't done that.

I saw a pony that was completely black and it's hooves were covered with holes just like a turkey after thanksgiving hunting.

It grinned at me and walked towards me all slow like.

Before he could even touch me i used my right hand to give him a hay maker to the jaw causing him to recoil a just enough to give me time to get up.

"BRING IT ON YOU SLIMY COCK NAZI"i took a fighting stance and held my fist up high.

I'm tired of always getting beat up,this time it's my turn to fuck somebody up.

He looked at me with those shit nuggets you called eyes and i could tell he was pissed,let's dance nancy boy.

He charged at me with the help of his wings but was able to sidestep out of the way causing him to hit the wall.

"TAKE THIS,YOU FUCKED UP,CUNT FINGERING,SACK OF SHIT"I kicked him in the stomach and made a mean punch to the back of his head.

I wasn't done right there,i was far from done.

I picked him off the ground and threw him at dessert table,he was surprisingly light,must be the holes.

I grabbed the pie on the ground and waited for the perfect chance to do something i wanted to do in a long time.

He got up and as soon as turned around,i threw the pie at his face.

"YOU JUST GOT CREAM PIED BITCH"I yelled in victory.

I smashed his head with a plate but this time he didn't fall down.

Instead he was radiating a green aura around his body.

I think i fucked up.

His aura was engulfing his entire form till he was finally inside of it completely.

When it faded he was different.

He was a red stallion with orange hair and green apples on his flank.

I don't know what happened to him but i wasn't gonna waste time.

I punched him straight for the face but he used his hoof to grab it and hold it at bay.

I was trapped by his hoof now and i couldn't get free no matter how hard i struggled.

"Enough of your foolishness human"it hissed.

Oh crap

He started slamming left to right over and over again till my head started to bleed.

He dropped me on the ground and i felt like my brain just died.

I was losing consciousness and he grabbed me by the foot and started dragging me off somewhere.

So much for the best day ever.


End file.
